


Three-Wolf Moon

by oddishly



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina has strong feelings about camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts).



"And then," continues Gina, twirling her empty glass around on the bar, "I allow them all to look at the crown on my head, and I stand up and dance seventeen circles around them before I float out of the rehearsal space with the lightness and grace of a butterfly who has been liberated from Floorgasm’s limiting dance moves."

Rosa’s been listening to Gina’s dreams for Floorgasm for the last twenty minutes, occasionally contributing where an axe or shotgun seemed appropriate. Gina seems to appreciate her ideas. Rosa considers putting them all into practice, embarrassingly keen to defend Gina's honour.

"What if they fight back?" 

"Oh, I have a whole plan for that," enthuses Gina. "I'm actually getting cameras installed in my apartment in case they bring it _to_ me." 

It’s nothing. It’s ridiculous. That’s what Rosa tells herself. Gina’s the kind of girl you spend six months trying to date in college then fuck in a bar two days after your 10-year reunion, and tell your boss about every year at office Christmas parties when you need to share stories about girls to prove you’re one of the guys. Not the kind of girl you fall for.

"What if —" she begins.

Amy bounces up. “Hi guys!” She beams at them.

"Amy." Rosa narrows her eyes. "You’re happy."

"Teddy took me camping," says Amy. "We slept on a mountain and watched the sunrise every morning." She glows. "Greenwood Lake is beautiful in fall."

Gina gives her a pitying look and waves over the bartender. “She’ll have a bottle of tequila.”

"And seven shot glasses," says Rosa, performing a speedy headcount of remaining 99s. "Salt and lime."

"What?" says Amy. "I like camping." 

Rosa pours her a comforting shot.

"I don’t do "camping"," says Gina. "I do "with a balcony and ocean views"."

"Jake got you that wolf blanket in a camping store," says Amy. "I remember. I spent four days helping him find it for you."

"I know," says Gina. Her face takes on a faraway expression. "I carry it with me everywhere." She pats her purse.

Rosa keeps her expression steady. "I like that blanket," she says. "It's -- cosy."

"Thank you. It is," says Gina, reeling Rosa in with a long, low smile.


End file.
